Chisaki Morito
Chisaki Morito is a Japanese pop singer under Hello! Project. She is the sole 14th generation member of Morning Musume. She was first introduced when she failed a Morning Musume audition. She is also a member of Country Girls. Prior to joining Hello! Project, she was a member of the local idol group CoCoRo Gakuen. History Early Life Chisaki Morito was born on February 19, 2000 in Tochigi, Japan. She attended the Star Project Academy dance school. 2014 In spring-summer 2014, Morito participated in the Morning Musume '14 (Golden) Audition! for an opportunity to become a 12th generation member, but failed to join the group. On November 1, Morito graduated from CoCoRo Gakuen. On November 5, it was announced that Morito was added to Country Musume, now called Country Girls, alongside Tsugunaga Momoko, Yamaki Risa, Inaba Manaka, Shimamura Uta and Ozeki Mai. Yanagawa Nanami and Funaki Musubu would join the group a year later. 2015 On September 8, Morito released her first solo e-Hello! Blu-ray, Greeting ~Morito Chisaki~. In December, Morito Chisaki was added to the Hello! Project Station Dance Club. 2016 On February 19, Morito celebrated her 16th birthday at a special event titled Country Girls Morito Chisaki Birthday Event 2016, featuring two performances in Tokyo. On the same day, Morito released her first mini solo photobook titled Morito Chisaki Mini Photobook "Greeting -Photobook-". On June 24, it was announced Morito would become the new ambassador for Tochigi Prefecture. A formal event and a mini live with all of Country Girls were held at the VERY GOOD LOCAL Tochigi Fair on July 3. 2017 On January 13, it was announced that Morito would release her first solo photobook, Morito Chisaki, on February 19. On February 20, Morito celebrated her 17th birthday at an event titled Country Girls Morito Chisaki Birthday Event 2017, featuring three performances at TOKYO FM HALL. Morito became a regular on the Tochigi travel show Tochigi Hatsu! Tabi Suki! beginning from April 12. On June 9, it was announced that Country Girls would be ceasing regular activities and that three of the members, including Morito, would be transferring to other Hello! Project groups. On June 26, through a special episode of Hello! Project Station, it was revealed that Morito would be joining Morning Musume '17 as a new sole 14th generation member. She began performing with group in the Hello! Project 2017 SUMMER concert tour and Morning Musume '17's fall tour. On June 28, Morito released her first solo image Blu-ray, Chisaki in Paradise. Her member color, out of all things, is revealed to be White, making her the first member to get this colour. On August 24 and 31, Morito made her first two appearances in the 12th generation and 13th generation members' weekly radio show Morning Musume '17 no Morning Diary. On the day of her second broadcast, it was announced she would become a regular from then on. 2018 On February 19, Morito celebrated her 18th birthday at a fanclub event titled Morning Musume '18 / Country Girls Morito Chisaki Birthday Event, featuring two shows at Yamano Hall. On May 27, the Fami Hello! PHOTOBOOK was released, including Morito's gravure that was originally published in a March 2016 issue of Weekly Famitsu. On October 15, former Berryz Koubou member Kumai Yurina released Complex ni Sayounara!, a joint book with four of the shortest current members in Hello! Project at the time, which were her, Reina Yokoyama, and ANGERME members Kamikokuryo Moe, and Funaki Musubu who have been named Minis?. 2019 On February 19, Morito celebrated her 19th birthday at a fanclub event titled Morning Musume '19 / Country Girls Morito Chisaki Birthday Event, featuring two shows at Yamano Hall. On June 27, she released her second solo photobook Say Cheese!. On December 26, Country Girls suspended all activities, and Morito, alongside the other Country Girls members, subsequently graduated from the group. Afterwards, she would continue activities in Morning Musume and would be the only Country Girls member to remain in Hello! Project by the end of 2020, excluding former member Inaba Manaka, who graduated in 2016, then joined Juice=Juice. Appearance Chisaki is seen wearing a white shirt, white skirt and black shoes. She has brown hair tied into a pony tail Personality To Be Added Trivia * She was in Country Girls before joining Morning Musume. She joined Morning Musume after the members of Country Girls went part-time after Momoko Tsugunaga's graduation. Nanami joined Juice=Juice until Nanami graduated from both groups in March 2019 while Musubu became a member of ANGERME and Risa later became a member of College Cosmos. Yamaki had graduated from College Cosmos and retired from the entertainment industry in favour of looking for a job, Ozeki Mai, who was the only one not to join another group, would plan on continuing show-business while applying for university, and Funaki graduated from ANGERME and Hello!Project to study dancing. Category:Morning Musume members Category:Singers Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Parents Category:Characters voiced by Amy Category:14th Generation Category:White Member Colour